


In This Life

by marvelistakingovermylife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Movie Reference, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistakingovermylife/pseuds/marvelistakingovermylife
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!A re-write of the scene where Steve and Tony travel back to Camp Lehigh to get the Tesseract. Steve gets more than one surprise when he finds himself in Peggy Carter's office by mistake, and learns something about himself.





	In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok roll with me on this theory. I know the Russo's said that Steve went back to live in an alternate time branch, but what if it was actually a time loop that Steve's been living in? How else would you be able to explain an 8x10 picture of Skinny Steve on Peggy's desk if she was married to someone else? Why wouldn't a top spy realize someone was watching her through the glass, and look up, unless it's a totally normal feeling for her? Anyway! Enjoy this little brainstorm!

Steve ducked into the nearest door so quickly, he didn’t bother to look where he was even going. For all he knew, he was hiding out in a woman’s bathroom. But falling out of sight from the MP’s that were searching the halls for him and Tony was priority number one. There were no opportunities for mistakes right now, especially with a pocket full of Pym Particles. Maybe the hat and sunglasses disguise was getting old. 

Not the time for this, Steve thought to himself. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Steve turned his back to the door to breathe a sigh of relief, until someone familiar caught his eye. Walking forward, Steve approached the desk that held a photo of himself he hadn’t seen in over 75 years. Turning to look at the door he just snuck through, his heart was pounding in his ears as he read MARGARET CARTER – DIRECTOR on the glass. 

His senses suddenly became overwhelmed as he turned rapidly to see Peggy, his Peggy on the other side of the office glass. Immediately unable to breathe, Steve walked up to the glass to get a better look at her. She was older, silver streaks cut through her dark hair. He didn’t dare move a muscle. She moved around the office with such grace, like she was always meant to do this. Disappearing as fast as she came in, Steve was left standing in the dark in shock. That is, until he felt a poke at the back of his leg. 

“Gotcha!” The little voice said, causing Steve to whip around once more. He looked around and saw no one, until he looked down, seeing a little girl. 

Steve smiled cautiously, kneeling down to her eyeline. She couldn’t have been more than 5 or 6, with chocolate brown eyes and brown curls to match. 

“Well hey there little miss, what are you doing?” He slowly placed the photo of himself down, not making any sudden movements to scare the little girl. 

“Mommy said I could play until we go home” she responded, smiling back at Steve. She acted so comfortable around him, not wary at all of the stranger in front of her. 

“Oh yeah? Well that sounds fun. So, uh, where is your mommy?” 

She lifted her arm and pointed her little finger in the direction of the office Peggy was just in. Steve’s heart sank ever so slightly, he knew Peggy had gone on and had children, heck he had seen pictures of them when we would visit her. Steve turned his head to look back at the little girl with a small smile on his face. 

“I should have figured; you look just like your mommy” Steve said to her. “Where’s your daddy at?”

The little girl put her hands to her mouth and giggled wildly. 

“You’re silly!” the little girl exclaimed.

“I’m silly? Me? Silly?” She laughed even harder at Steve’s words. “What makes you say I’m silly?”

“Because!” 

“Because what, little laughs?”

“Because my daddy is right here!” She was pointing directly at Steve, still laughing without a care in the world. 

Steve froze up again. This sweet little girl in front of him was his and Peggy’s daughter. But how could that possibly be? Steve knew his past self was currently deep in ice somewhere and wouldn’t be found for at least another 40 years. There was no possible way to explain this at all. 

The seconds that were rapidly flying by felt like hours, as Steve’s head began to spin. He was on a strict timetable, needing to meet Tony back outside to make the jump back to 2023, he couldn’t afford to waste another minute. Despite this, Steve found himself unable to pull himself away from the current situation. 

“You’re right, I am silly” Steve said over her giggles. “Well, what are we playing?”

“Hide and seek. Now it’s my turn to hide. I found you.”

“Yes, you did find me.” Steve smiled warmly at her, and reached up to tuck a fallen curl back behind her ear. “Tell you what, you go hide now. My turn.”

“Okay, no peeking!” Just as she was turning to run off and hide, Steve caught her attention. 

“Hold on, give me a big hug before you go.” Steve’s voice cracked, but he quickly hid it. 

She lunged into his open arms, squeezing around his neck as tightly as she could. Steve closed his arms around her, closing his eyes wanting to never forget this moment. She pulled away, running off to find the perfect hiding spot, laughing as she went. Steve was still crouching on the ground, watching her disappear. He stood up and collected himself before reentering the hallway to meet Tony outside. 

Steve spotted Tony talking to Howard, giving him a thumbs up on the Particles. He watched as Tony hugged Howard and smiled at the sight. Tony came over to their meeting point, Tesseract securely in his possession.

“Suit up” Tony said as they put their coordinates into the GPS. 

“Almonso, huh?” Steve smirked.

“Yeah. Let’s never bring that up again. Everything go okay inside?”

Steve sighed deeply. “You and I have a lot to talk about with this time travel stuff.”

They tapped their GPS bracelets, and disappeared back into the future.


End file.
